


The Sorcerer and the Thunderer

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies), Thorstrange
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: Thor is going to meet Doctor Strange in the Sanctum's office. Thorstrange smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be a spoiler, but after watching Doctor Strange movie, I had to write this. Although I love Hiddlesworth and Thunderfrost/Thorki, I had to turn this shipping into a fic. Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

It was their second meeting at the Sanctum, in London.  Doctor Strange had already seen that Loki would be a huge problem - again - on Earth. Actually, he had had a heated argument with Thor … why he had allowed things get to that bad way.

Thor was just listening patiently - humans are so petty - but even so, he started thinking that this meeting was getting … let’s say … interesting. While Doctor Strange was trying to explain about Loki being a serious threat on Earth, the blond god was eyeing the other man in a very hungry way. Apparently, the dark haired man didn’t even notice this …. He just thought that Thor was paying - too much - attention to his words.

Thor was drinking his eighth or ninth huge glass of ale.

 

- How can you drink so much? Are you even listening to me, Asgardian?

 

\- Aye, do not worry about it … I can drink much more than you, humans.

The man, on the other side of the desk, muttered something and kept on his plans to capture the blond’s brother and - when he thought about that, he flushed - lover. Thor caught him flushing and started thinking how that charming man would be under him …moaning wantonly. At this thought, the blond man felt his pants get tighter.

Strange was getting embarrassed because Thor almost didn’t say a word, after quite some time, but he was looking at him like if he was a prey. He felt the air carried with tension … Thor’s blue eyes were dark with something strange … and the sorcerer started feeling uncomfortable.

To break the tension, the magician got up and started pacing the huge office, when he felt a huge hand grip his left arm with a force that he has never  felt before. In fact, the human was fast and looked at him and when he was about to protest, Thor hugged him and covered his mouth with his.

Strange felt his head spins … the urgent of that kiss was something completely unexpected …. He tried to pull the huge man away, but while he had his magic powers,  the Asgardian had a brutal physical one.

Thor, in his urgency and desire, didn’t even think whether Strange would like this assault, but it mattered not.

 

The sorcerer was astonished with the other man’s desire. He had forgotten the pleasure of a kiss or being desired … his last kiss was about months ago and, since he had become the master of magic, Strange hadn’t had any intimate contact … and never with a man … much less with a god.

Doctor Strange felt his own need turning into urgency but still tried to fight against it, pulling the man away again. Thor stepped back, eyes gazed with lust, and looked the black haired man into his eyes. He even asked:

 

- Don’t you want me, doctor? I can feel that you are a man with savage and secret desires. I can “feel” you.

 

Doctor Strange was astonished with Thor’s petulance and even tried to protest. His legs were weak and his emotions were in turmoil. His chance of ….  having his needs … so deeply buried, could be satisfied … but he had never been with a man before. Fear and hesitation … unusual to the doctor, were emotions battling into his deep blue eyes.

 

- Don’t you want me, Stephen? Give us a try. I’m sure you’ll like it … - and he smiled a smile like the sun, but with dark eyes full of lust. - I can see that you’re … “interested” as well.

 

The doctor felt his own bulge and felt tremendously ashamed. His face flushed once again.

 

\- Er … no, you’re not getting the point … err … I mean …

 

\- I know what you mean … - and the god hold the sorcerer again, even stronger.

 

When the blond felt the doctor hardening even more against his legs, he moaned against the human’s mouth. Strange felt absolutely intense and alive … he felt his erection against Thor’s and his head span once again. Thor found a way to open the doctor pants (he was used to Loki’s much more elaborated ones), and started to stroke his manhood. Strange felt a kind of despair, but his needs, his urgency were way too much for him to behold. The doctor started to moan loudly,  feeling like about to explode. Thor kissed his neck, diving into that male and exotic scent. The god couldn’t stand any longer and opened his own trousers, touching the man’s cock with his. Strange thought that he would to die, he had never felt so intense and wild sensation. He knew that his elegant attire would be ruined, but magic can perform whatever he needs.

 

\- Yes, Strange, relax … cum for me - while Thor started biting his ear and neck, his left hand was destroying his shirt, while the other was stroking his manhood. - You want this as much as I do … - Thor’s hot breath was making the other man dizzy. The Asgardian caressed the other man’s hairless chest and his stomach, each second was a torture for both, a torture of lust.

 

Stephen was also strong and he was still trying to fight against his own desire … his body was tense but having Thor’s hands on him was exquisite … he started hearing the blond muttering against his ear again:

 

-Don’t resist  … don’t resist … let yourself go … give us this chance … please … relax and cum for me...

 

Feeling the hot breath of the Asgardian was too much to him … the doctor cursed something, and finally allowed his body - and mind - to relax …

 

- Thor … I … - he gasped mesmerized in his own lust. His erection was painful at that time... he wanted to hold himself but his desires were too strong. 

 

\- Shhhh …. Take off your cloak ...it’ll be ruined as the rest of your clothes already are. Let me entertain you ... feel you...

 

Stephen felt his elegant clothes already wet with sweat and precum. Thor took him to a near wall and they could have more balance to their lovemaking.

He allowed himself to a savage kiss and his hand fled to the blond’s cock, caressing the tip … Thor gasped in awe and moaned loudly, muttering delicious obscenities …

 

- That’s it, doctor … show me your magic … show me your tricks …

 

Stephen indulged in caressing the man’s prick, feeling his erection in an almost unbearable pain and lust. At that point, he didn’t care anymore … he felt an insane urgency to consume that man and be consumed by him. He needed that fuck more than anything in all the multiverses.

 

Suddenly, Thor knelt in front of him and Stephen didn’t even have time to think what was going on … he felt his member being engulfed by the other man’s mouth. He thought that he would fade out … it was the hottest and dirtiest  sensation ever. His mind was melting into a liquid, hot, white fire … his insides were quivering and his legs weren’t supporting his own weight anymore …

 

- Thor …. Thor … - the blond’s tongue was fast and skilled, he sucked the tip of the man’s cock, while caressing his balls with one of his hands. The wall behind Strange was his leverage. Then he felt Thor’s tongue caressing the veins of his member and he caught the blond’s hair with force …. Also muttering “fuck, fuck”, sweating and having his composture ruined. By instinct, Stephen started to fuck Thor’s mouth.

 

The Asgardian started mumbling and producing sounds which reverberated along Stephen’s member. Thor’s strong hands and arms put him into place because the doctor was about to colapse over his own knees. He tried, with all his mighty will, to keep stand still and while this, he was caught by his own orgasm … Thor’s hot mouth and delicious tongue, running over his manhood was way too much … Stephen cummed ferociously .. feeling his hot semen being drunk by the god knelt in front of him. He felt numbed and boneless… his insides melting into Thor’s lust. The blond drank every single drop of Stephen’s cum and then he was stand in front of him again. Thor kissed Strange’s lips passionately and the doctor could taste his own semen … he almost started to get hard again and felt the Thunderer gets his hand and put it on his manhood. Stephen knew that the man was big … voluntarily, he caressed Thor’s member and played a little with the head … Thor moaned once again and trusted against the doctor … Each man was lost in pleasure … feeling each other’s scent, their soft beards …. Feeling their hard erections again … and Stephen noticed that he was about to cum once more when Thor started to stroke him … Stephen did the same and soon both were masturbating each other and moaning … muttering obscenities and their names …. The room was full of male scent, sweat, electricity, magic. Their kisses were hungry and the pleasure was exquisite and powerful when both came almost at the same time, cumming violently and screaming in ecstasy and agony.

 

Stephen threw back his head, feeling empty, and Thor leaned against the doctor, breathing deeply.

Both looked at each other and smiled … Stephen was amazed with such pleasure and never thought that Thor could be this way … so intense.

 The blond looked at Strange’s ruined clothes and smiled:

 

- Yes, I’ll summon another attire. - the dark haired man smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at himself and then to the Asgardian.

 

\- Then, doctor - the man was composing hisown clothes - I’m sure that we’ll have to set another meeting - and smiled maliciously - to talk about the threats against this realm.  



End file.
